Trapped
by Veraway
Summary: Sonny is helping Chad find his script, when suddenly an earthquake strikes. They flee to the basement so that they won't be hurt, but then they are trapped down there, alone, together.
1. Romance Begins

**This is my first submitted entry onto this site! It's also the first time that I've used first person in any writing, so there might be a she/her in there that I didn't find. Please tell me what you think of my writing style, and what I could do to make it better. Thanks for reading!**

"Why is it taking you so long to find my script?" Chad asked with a scowl on his face. It seemed to be imprinted there, considering how often he did it.

"I didn't even lose it! Niko and Grady were the ones who hid it, not me," I replied, my patience wearing thin. God, he could be so infuriating!

Chad smirked at me, that ever annoying smirk of his. "Did they, Sonny? Did they really?"

I finally snapped and turned on him, and I'm sure that my brown eyes were ablaze with anger by that point. He seemed unfazed by the change. "You know what, Chad? That line gets old, _fast_. You're just a jerk! Here I am, trying to help you, and you just complain the whole time! Listen up, Chad, help me find _your_ script, or I'm leaving right now!" I shouted at him. How the hell could he be so annoying? It was like he was a master at it.

He just rolled his eyes. "All right, moody girl. I thought everyone at chuckle city was supposed to be happy or something. Your sense of humor must have finally made you depressed," he said, laughing.

"At least we _have_ humor," I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

Chad was about to reply, when a sudden tremor rocked through the ground. Caught slightly off balance, he stumbled backwards, and I fell forwards into him. His arms reached around me automatically. Then he realized who he was holding, and promptly moved away from me. It felt slightly empty where he had been, and for a flitting second, it was like I actually missed him holding me. "Did you feel that?" he asked, his eyebrows pinched together.

I returned back to the moment on hand. "Yeah. Do you think it was an earthquake?" I was concerned, and I looked around me with a little bit of fright.

Then another earthquake hit, but this one was fiercer and rougher. The objects in the hallway started to fall around us, blocking the way out. A few cracks appeared in the ceiling, and plaster rained on our heads. A piece of the ceiling fell right next to me. I fell onto the wall, my arms over my head to protect me. "Come on!" Chad yelled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along the hallway. One of the large, metal shelves fell right where I had been. He pulled me through the basement door and slammed it behind him, then pushed me to the ground and protected me with his body over me.

The basement was mostly empty, so nothing could really fall on us and hurt us. Some of the ceiling cracked here as well, and more plaster rained down on us. After three minutes or so, the tremors finally stopped. There were a few, small aftershocks, but Chad finally got up off of me. Yet again, I felt that emptiness as soon as he left. "Are you all right?" he asked, true concern in his voice as he looked me over.

"I am," I smiled at him.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open no matter how hard he pulled. I went over to try and help with him, but yet again, it wouldn't open. Turning to him, I said, "Thanks for saving me back there." I gave him a small smile, showing that I really was grateful.

"Don't flatter yourself. If you had died in that hallway, I would have been blamed." Chad leaned against the wall and smirked at me. "It was purely in my own self interest."

"You are such an egotistical jerk! Do you care for anyone but yourself?"

"I care for my character. Does that count?" He smirked again. Jeesh, didn't he have any other kind of smile?

"No, it doesn't. Can't you just take my thanks and be nice about it for once?" I asked, glaring at him. The way the light caught his hair, it seemed to shine, just like his gorgeous blue eyes. But I wasn't noticing that, I was just making sure he wasn't hurt. But that voice in the back of my head told me differently.

Chad stared at me curiously. "Why do you care so much whether I'm nice or not?"

"Because I know that you can be nice, even if you act like an arrogant jerk," I said truthfully.

"You believe that even after everything that I've done to you?" he asked. Was that a slight look of regret on his face, or was I just imagining it?

I sighed. "You only did that because you love competition and love to drive people away. You're just afraid of liking someone, because that would mean that you would have to like someone besides yourself."

He seemed truly shocked. "You got all of that out of the few months that I've known you?"

"It's not hard," I said, smiling sadly at him.

"Sonny Monroe, you are the most annoying, immature, and beautiful person I know," he suddenly blurted out, then looked as if he wished he could have held it in.

"What?" I asked brilliantly.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"No, no, you said something like I'm beautiful. That's the nicest thing that you've said to me, you know that?" I grinned at him.

Chad slowly smiled back, despite his obvious trying to hold it back. "I try."

"You don't," I scoffed.

"Do I, Sonny? Do I really?" he smirked, then lost it and looked at me meaningfully. "I meant what I said."

My heart started to race, pounding in my chest, and it was a wonder that he couldn't hear it. "I think that you're gorgeous and amazing and talented," I blurted out. Horrified, I said, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that…" A blush started to spread over my cheeks, embarrassing me further.

The distance between us suddenly closed as he strode forward to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his, at the intensity in them. He looked like a fallen angel at that moment, and I didn't want to stop staring. "I think you did," he said, looking down at me yet, somehow, not touching anywhere, even though we were so close. There was an electric tension between us. I brought my hand up to brush against his cheek, and he gasped at the contact. His hand delicately traced my jaw bone, so light it was as if he was touching a glass thread, but he was afraid that it would break under his touch.

As if an invisible force was pulling us together, we slowly started to lean into each other. He brought his lips down onto mine, tenderly, gently, giving me a chance to pull away. Even though every part of me screamed to do so, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and pressed myself into him. His arms closed around my waist, pulling me closer, and my arms wrapped around his neck as if it was the most natural thing in the world for me to do. Our bodies fit together perfectly as our lips molded against each other, kissing fiercely, feverishly, as if the world was going to disappear tomorrow. The burning desire that I had been feeling for so long exploded within me.

Finally, we each pulled away for breath, staring at each other as we panted. "Did we…?"

"I think so," Chad said breathlessly.

"Good." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

A few hours later, Chad and I were cuddling in a corner, perfectly content to stay that way for now. Someone had to find us eventually. Finally, the door was being rattled, and we both jumped apart guiltily. Zora popped in, saw our disheveled appearances, and grinned at us as if she knew exactly what had gone on. "You're free!" she said, laughing. The double meaning behind it was clear: we were free from the basement, and we were free from holding back our feelings from each other. Thank God.

**See that button down there? Right below this? It's lonely, so why don't you click on it?**


	2. Plots Unfold

**Okay, well, there's a story behind why this took so long. This was originally meant to be a one shot, but then after so many people put this on story alert and I read so many good stories that were in chapters, I decided that this had to continue! So I spent some time thinking of a plot, and the episode that appeared tonight with the studio head, Condor, was just too perfect to pass up. I hope you like it!**

Sonny and Chad sat across from each other at the table, holding each others hands and debating about the latest topic. Both had a fire and passion in their eyes as they talked. It seemed like neither of them could stop smiling. One could see the sparks between them, but it felt more like an electric wire. Of course, one who was completely jealous and/or clueless could overlook that. If they were also a bitch.

_Disgusting_, Porsche thought as she sat at a table of her own, spying on the couple. A few days ago she had suspected that the two were going out. Well, more than suspect. She knew it because of that quick kiss that she had witnessed. Those bastards. Chad was _hers_! Not Sonny's! How could she stop this? Chad wasn't doing himself any good; nope, he was only hurting himself, and that hurt her. Especially since he was cheating on her! Well, true, they weren't actually dating, since it was just an off and on relationship between them, but still. It was just as painful.

All three of them were wearing wigs to help hide their identity from the public, and Sonny and Chad were wearing contacts, plus much more make up than they would usually wear on their shows. If they hadn't, then the world would have found out about their relationship, which was something that they apparently did not want.

Finally, after torturing hours of watching them, the couple paid the bill and stood up. He put her jacket on her, and she gave him a kiss in return. Again, _disgusting_! After it had drawn on for what seemed like eternity, they left, and so did Porsche. Her drive back home was riddled with questions of what she could do about this. How could she stop it? Was there a way to disgrace Sonny enough that she'd be kicked off of _So Random!_? There was one way… but that was so risky, that it probably wouldn't even work. But if it did, then Sonny would be out of there! She would have to try it, because there weren't many options to bring Miss Sunshine down.

**The Next Day**

Porsche got out of her car and walked through the office building's doors. She was wearing a modest outfit, which was surprising enough for her, but what was more surprising was that it wasn't flashy in any way. It looked like an outfit that would come from somebody who wasn't paid nearly enough. Again, she wore an auburn colored wig to hide her identity, or else her plan would be thoroughly ruined, because everyone would have recognized her and would have known that she wasn't telling the truth.

Walking through the doors, looking as cheery as possible, she stepped up to the main desk and gave the man behind it a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Mr. Condor's assistant, and he wanted me to drop off a few things for him in his office. He asked me to do it personally." She had checked to make sure that the head of the whole studio wasn't in the office at the moment. To make sure that the man believed her, she held up a folder that was filled with papers.

The man looked absolutely dazzled by her smile. She had that effect on people, lucky for her. "R-right," he stuttered. He regained himself after his momentary shock and pointed her to the elevator. "Top floor, miss. Mind if I have your number?" He winked at her.

"Sorry, I'm dating someone." Porsche made it look like she truly regretted it, not that it was hard. Being on _Mackenzie Falls_ taught you how to act, and by God, she had perfected that pout of hers.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to call me." Another grin and he was back at his work.

She took the elevator up to the top floor, eleven stories up. Who knew that he needed such a large building? Probably to fit with his ego. There was only one door on the top floor, and she opened it and walked into the large office. It had a magnificent view, because the walls were mainly glass. The whole room was fantastic. Plush sofas, leather chairs, mahogany desks, metal sculptures, it looked like he really added his own touch to the room. If all of the money that was put into this room was put into making her show better, then they would always be number one, not _So Random!_. Well, that would change. It was like taking down two birds with one stone.

What she was looking for was on the desk, where she knew he always kept it. When she had been to the office before, she had seen it there. Condor wore it all of the time, except for when he was out playing golf, so that it wouldn't fall off where he couldn't find it. It was given to him by his daughter, as a constant reminder of her. The annoying brat. She threw the folder into the trash and stepped up to the object. It was an expensive ring, a silver one that had an intricate angel on it. Of course, the brat had bought it with his credit card, but it was from her, so he absolutely adored it. Picking it up, Porsche turned it over and over in her hand, a sly smile on her face. This would definitely bring Sonny Munroe down.

**I dare you to poke the button below this.** **It's magical. Don't you want to gain the magic?**


	3. Grim Instincts

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story! I really had no idea that I would get over three thousand people reading my story. It's just incredible, so I thank all of you again! Special thanks to ALittleMind and 0TwistedAngel0 for their constructive criticism. It's really useful to my writing. So, anyway, on with it. Yes, I know Porsche is really Portlyn (well, now I do, I didn't realize that before and only used the closest name that I could think of). But I decided to keep Porsche, because it is such an obnoxious name, it just fits her perfectly.**

"Did you steal it, Porsche?"

"No," she answered, a completely innocent expression on her face.

Condor's assistant sighed. He clearly believed her. Who said that pretty girls didn't have any power? Especially if those pretty girls were dressed the way she was. "Do you know who did?" They were questioning everyone from Condor's shows, because the man at the front desk said he had let a young assistant in, claiming that she needed to put something on his desk, but nothing had been placed there. Only the ring had been taken. The cameras hadn't gotten a good shot of the woman, but they were sure that she was wearing a disguise. Of course, because of the man's mistake for letting her in, he was promptly fired. But only an actress could have fooled everyone she passed so.

"I think I may have seen something like the one you're talking about… Can you describe it again?"

"It's silver with an intricate silver angel on it. It's pretty expensive."

Porsche's eyes lit with recognition. Well, an actress's recognition, since she was faking everything. He knew that expression, and hope started to fill his own eyes. "Well? Do you know where it is?"

"I think I saw Sonny Munroe wearing it in one day. It was really weird; she came in with red hair! I thought that she had died it or something, but then the next day it was back to the same color. It was pretty late at night, and I was trying to find this lost earring of mine, so no one else was around. She didn't even see me. I had noticed the ring because it was so pretty, and I was wondering when she had bought it."

"And you're sure?" he asked, but he believed her. That wide grin on his face told her better than if he had told her himself. The question was just a necessity.

Porsche rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! I don't imagine things randomly like that."

He stood up, and so did she. He shook her hand with enough enthusiasm to make even a puppy cower. "You don't know how much of a help you've been."

"Anything for Mr. Condor," she said with a sweet smile.

"You could get a raise for this, you know." Already, he had his phone out and was dialing a number, most likely Condor's. That was confirmed when he started talking. "Mr. Condor? Yes, it is important. I know who stole your ring!" Porsche could hear the excited speech on the other end, but she couldn't hear the exact words. "It was Sonny Munroe!" Dead silence. Then another flurry of words, but it sounded angry this time. "I'm sure, sir. Porsche is a witness. Yes, we'll search her room. You'll be down here in half an hour? Right, sir. See you then." He hung up, his face ashen.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

He sighed. "If the ring isn't there, then I'm losing my job, and so are you. Well, all of _Mackenzie Falls_, really. I hope you're right."

Porsche smiled. "I know I am."

* * *

**Sonny**

"Where is she? Where is Sonny Munroe?" a voice bellowed down the corridors.

It startled me so much that I jumped half a foot. I raised my head from the book that I was reading, wondering why he was calling my name. I knew that voice, and somehow, I knew that something horrible was going to happen to me, but I had no idea what. What could I have done to make Condor mad?

"She's in her dressing room." A frightened janitor opened my dressing room door, not even bothering to knock. I put the book down and sat up fully, smoothing my hair in a quick second so that I looked slightly more presentable.

Condor came in, and let me tell you, he looked pissed as all hell. If he had realized his own daughter wasn't an angel, he couldn't have looked more furious. I swear that I could see a vein popping on his forehead. "Sonny! Did you steal my ring?" He was making a visible effort to try to calm himself, but all that did was make his face even more red.

"What ring…?" I asked, completely oblivious.

Putting his hand over his face, he muttered through it, "What ring? What ring, indeed! You very well know what ring! The ring my daughter gave me!"

I blinked, still clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately for me, that sounded exactly like something one would say from a crime movie. Really, I needed to get up to date on these things. It would help out so much in moments like these. Apparently Condor thought so, too.

His eyes narrowed in utter fury. "You little bitch. Stop lying to me, or I _will_ have you in jail!" Condor's voice was so loud, that the glass on the coffee table rattled.

"But I don't know," I whispered, my voice going a pitch higher and trembling slightly. Instinct was making me backup on the couch, cowering in the corner. My eyes were wide with fear. I knew that he wasn't joking; Condor never joked. And I knew that I was already sentenced before my trial.

If looks could kill, I'd be in the seventh ring of Hell by now. That, or I'd be flayed alive. I really wasn't sure which I would prefer at the moment, but anything was better than sitting here, being blamed for who knows what and enduring that absolutely frightening gaze. Liars were one of the things that he could not stand. If he ever found someone who had lied to him that worked for him, they were fired as soon as possible. Mercy was never showed.

He roared out, "Search this room!" to the people behind him. They sprang into action, as if a wire had been pulled. None of them had dared breathe before. Every couch was looked under, every cushion torn apart, every drawer was searched, including, much to my embarrassment, my under garments drawer. Through the flurry of people, I saw Porsche standing there, right behind Condor, with a smug look on her face, as if she had just conquered the world. For all I knew, she had.

Our scene had caused a crowd of people to gather around the door, a mixture of emotions on their faces. I saw shock, horror, and curiosity mixed in every one of their gazes. Some were staring at me as if they couldn't believe that I could have stolen something from their boss. If only they knew that I hadn't! My reputation was being torn apart right before my eyes, and there wasn't a single thing that I could do about it.

"I found it!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted all of you to imagine what will happen to her without me telling you outright. More will be coming soon!**

**Quick! You can save the button below this, since it's being captured against its will! All you need to do is click it to save it. Don't be coldhearted, save the button.**


	4. Author's Note, Plus Auditions

**Okay, so, quick author's note here, plus a few other things. I just wanted to point out that I'm making this a real life story, and in real life, there would be cursing. Lots of it. I'm really only minimizing it. Sonny With a Chance is on Disney Channel, so they can't, but if it was a teenage show, there would definitely be much more romance and swear words. I'm just trying to make it as real as possible! Also, remember, I hadn't planned on making this story any longer than one chapter, but I got this idea, and I decided to roll with it. Usually I would plan a story from start to end. But since I didn't with this one, I might accidentally make it too short. But now I'm planning it, and the more I type this, the more I get great ideas that will make this so much longer than what I originally planned. I promise the other stories that I'll be doing will definitely be longer.  
**

**Many more chapters will be coming! This is just the base. All of the real drama is ahead, from mini-riots to betrayals. Will Chad declare his love for Sonny when it's most important? Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! If you want to be included in the story, I might just be able to find a place for you, so just fill out this form as best as you can. I might have to tweak it a bit to add it into the story, and you will get the credit on here. Not everyone will be able to make it into the story, but I _will_ try to fit in many! Put the forms in your reviews so that I can find them all easily, please. Thank you again!  
**

**Name: (Not too out there, please)  
**

**Age:**

**Gender:  
**

**Looks: (Hair color, eye color, height, weight, skin color, things like that)  
**

**Personality: (Smart, arrogant, sweet, strong?)  
**

**  
Style: (What kind of clothes?)  
**

**Other:  
**


	5. A Note to my Readers

It has been a long, long time since I last published, I know. Many of you have probably forgotten what my story was. Sadly, I was not able to post because life has been... busy...

But, let's not focus on the bad side! I'm going to be starting a new story. It will basically end the same way that Trapped would have, and it will follow the basic story as well. Things will be different, though. Trapped was meant as a one-shot, but then I felt like continuing it, and because of that, the flow wasn't nearly as good as I wanted it to be. The new story will be planned out from the beginning and will definitely be better. Oh, plus I'll get the name 'Porsche' right, unless all of you liked it... :3

As another note... The forms that I asked for for characters are still being allowed. There are a few that I definitely want to use, but for everyone sending a form, please remember that I need a few guys too XD Every single one was a girl, I think.

So, that's it for now! Keep reading, loyal readers! I'd be no where without you guys.


End file.
